


Collection of One-Shots and Writing Exercises

by catradora_mp7



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Love at First Sight, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catradora_mp7/pseuds/catradora_mp7
Summary: Sometimes you have to take a step back and write something different than the project you are currently on. Those wise words came from my girlfriend and as you can see, she was totally right about it. That's why this will be a collection of random one-shots, for the time mostly Catradora but other fandoms might be added with the time.“Start writing, no matter what. The water does not flow until the faucet is turned on.”— Louis L’Amour
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 15





	1. Raindrops on Roses

“You know, Adora, the traffic isn’t obeying my will,” Catra hissed into the microphone of her cell phone safely lying on the shotgun seat. It vibrated with laughter as the voice of her newfound girlfriend giggled and replied, “Usually nothing does, you’re lucky to have me.”    
“Oh shut up!” the woman answered with a broad grin on her face as she slammed down on the acceleration, eager to finally arrive at the restaurant they had planned to eat at. Italian, what kind of date was supposed to be romantic with regular plain  _ Pizza? _ She shook her head in dismissal, this was their second date and the first one she had actually planned on. When they had first met it had been raining heavily as if whatever dumbass was sitting on his cloudy throne up there had decided to taunt all the mere mortals who  _ hadn’t  _ taken a waterproof jacket, nevermind listened to the lame weather report on TV. Seriously, who ever watched that stuff? Every day the same overdressed narrator with her shit-ton of makeup on talked about cloud patterns and words Catra didn’t even know had ever existed. And then, of course, to put a cherry on the cake, she always bowed forward to expose as much flesh to the fanatic fans in front of their screen and tell them to come back. Lord the Latina hated people like that.

“Oh no, why should I ever shut up?” the blonde asked through the phone. Catra, snapping out of her trance pressed the brakes as she noticed the red streetlights ahead.   
Letting out a frustrated groan she turned to look at the black screen saying her name, “I swear to god Adora, I am going to kill you if traffic doesn’t. I’m trying to  _ drive  _ here, so could you  _ not _ give me a hard time right now?”    
“I mean, it was you who called me first. And on the other hand, I like teasing you. You’re even cuter when you get angry.” Closing her eyes for a second, the woman took a deep breath before looking at the green light over her head, “How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?” With one eye still on the light overhead and the car slowly creeping over the crossing ahead, she shifted into the first gear, following the queue of smoking vehicles. Gosh, Adora was just so...perfect. Even though Catra was annoyed she had to admit that the blonde knew how to get what she wanted. She had proven that on their first date already, single-handedly making her go out with her. Well, the rain had helped.

“Oho, is someone getting sassy?” the smug voice asked as Catra turned the corner to get off the main road, maybe taking one of the countless side roads around downtown would at least let her drive fluently. Being stuck in traffic was fine but creeping through the brightly lit streets like a slug trying to get off the sidewalk was something she absolutely despised at driving. Her old Subaru's clutches liked to give up on her from time to time, letting the car stutter when she tried to release them too many times a day. Nevermind the cold she had to suffer through because this old piece of shit had no heating.   
“And what if I am?” she asked, trying to turn around the situation by using her scratchy voice to sound hotshot. Her plan seemed to work as Adora giggled audibly embarrassed, “Well then...uhm...I...hehe...I have no answer to that.” A small blush spread on the Latina's face as she heard her unease, even in a tight situation she was still cute. She remembered how her damn car broke down in the middle of the road while trying to get it moving and this dumb adorable  _ jock  _ had crashed into the waiting butt of the car. Oh, she had been mad and with lots of reasons for it, especially the incident of her exploding coffee machine in the morning. Catra had told her coworker Entrapta to finally stop fidgeting with all the electronic devices of the store and instead focus on the task of serving customers. Well, of course, she didn’t listen. But even though she was furious and had ruffled through her short hair in anger, her heart had skipped a beat as this angel had emerged from her car. 

“You still there?” Catra’s answer was immediate as the voice sucked her right out of her memories again, “Yeah, I am, sorry. Just a little caught up in this mess here. I should be at the restaurant in...five minutes…? Maybe…?”    
“Are you trying to be optimistic just for me?”   
“I- No I- Shut up!” the Latina exclaimed, giving her throat enough time to form a short burst of giggles streaming out of her mouth. Damn it, the blonde had done it again, she had gotten her to laugh, something she rarely did around anyone. Usually, hissing and rough answers were enough to scare any dumbasses away but Adora had not been impressed at all. That either meant she was just unbelievably great at being a good girlfriend or it meant she was just a little dumber than most people but even though Catra mocked her with the latter, she chose to believe in the first. When they had the crash she had been so baffled by the blonde’s appearance that she had even forgotten that it was pouring from the skies and she was standing in the middle of a busy road without anything to protect her from the rain. 

Adora had been wearing this gorgeous white dress with golden strands weaved into it that the brunette had first believed to have died in the crash and ascending into the heavens. That was before she remembered her dark humor and the thousands of hours in hell she had earned herself.   
“What in the actual fuck?” she had yelled, furiously gesturing at the badly dented black trunk before glaring at the person she held responsible for it. Adora hadn’t even flinched at the words, all she had done was pull out her giant pink umbrella and come closer yelling, “Oh my god I am so sorry, I thought you were driving off already and-”

A pink umbrella, yes,  _ pink.  _ Catra never thought she would ever say it but this was the first time she had found the color appealing at all. She had always despised it for being too girly, too immature but it simply fitted the woman’s character.    
“Saying sorry won’t fix my goddamn ride, I’m broke enough! How do you think will I come up for this damage?!” she had asked, still steaming but a little calmer than before as she noticed the canopy over her head and the friendly yet timid smile on the blonde’s face.   
“Don’t worry, my insurance will handle it. This is my fault, really.”   
“Never said it wasn’t.”   
She had squinted with a smirk, looking right through her hard shell, “Do you always talk to people like that or do you make exceptions?”  
“Possibly,” the Latina had answered with her heart beating faster in her chest. Damn, she had been cute and hot at the same time, like a strawberry covered in chocolate. Yet, there was something so familiar about her face.  
“Is that...an answer to the former or the latter?”  
The confused yet intrigued look on her face had given her the rest, it had been like a lever had been flicked in her head as Catra answered, “Why don’t you find out?” Then, looking at their cars and the other drivers veering left and right to avoid the standing vehicles she had added, “After you’ve called a tow truck, that is.”

“How’s work been?” the blonde asked, trying to avoid the awkward silence arising between their invisible conversation.   
Grinning, the brunette commented, “Would you believe me if I said great?”   
“Pfft, not a second.”   
Emitting a mix of satisfied growl and laugh, Catra turned another corner. She was close now, the traffic jam seemed to slowly lift and the way leading to the restaurant was getting increasingly shorter, “You got me. It’s just that Scorpia  _ never _ tells Entrapta to leave her fingers off the employee’s devices.” Adora sneered audibly, her laugh half covered up as she tried to act serious, “Oh no, what did she do this time?”   
“Freezer.”   
“Double the speed?”   
“Double? No, no idea how quick it is but my milkshake was a block of ice in about three minutes.”

The Latina snickered, in some weird way it had been her coworker and her way too nice manager who had gotten her into this lovely situation. If Entrapta didn’t blow up half the break room, Catra wouldn’t have left earlier to get a shower and fresh clothes. Had she not left earlier she would probably not sit here with the most amazing person on the planet on the phone and soon right next to her. After the call for the tow truck, both of them had hurried over the street in the search of shelter, finally finding one not far away in a little fast food shop selling baked fish.    
“Oh god, in all this trouble I haven’t even introduced myself,” the blonde had exclaimed, reaching for Catra’s hand to shake it in a very floppy manner, “The name’s Adora, just Adora.”  
"Oh yeah? I’m Catra, even though most people prefer to call me “rude asshole” or “jerk”. You can take one of your likings,” the Latina had answered with an amused grin at her behavior. The blonde wasn’t just a looker but nice and kind as well. Even though Catra had always thought of her dream lover as a strong and independent woman, she hadn’t expected her to come in this form.  
“That answers my question from earlier then.” The blonde had been looking around the small store just as the tow truck arrived. It had been Catra’s chance to be up and away without any troubles in regards to insurance or money but when Adora had turned around with this big, gorgeous smile she couldn’t help herself but stay. They had sat there for hours, chatting about their lives, their jobs, and most importantly, their current relationship status. Both of them had been singles with minor experiences in love and such silly things but it had been blankly obvious to Catra that the woman across the table was flirting with her. Had she been someone different, she would have left the fast-food restaurant without even paying the bill. But this blonde’s charisma was just...she had fallen for her the second she had stepped out of that damn car with her silly little umbrella. 

“Oh, what about high school?” she had asked, unaware of her troubles at that time.   
“It was...hard on me to say the least. Having adoptive parents didn’t really make it any better.” A slight shudder had gone through Adora as she stopped chewing on the seafood burger in her hands and laid it down on the messy plate.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”  
Gripping the back of her neck like she always did when she felt insecure, the Latina had quickly shot back, “No no, it’s okay, really. It’s just that I was never really accepted at my school. I called the people there ‘an evil horde’ for a reason.”   
Adora had once again stopped mid-movement, this time mid-wipe of breadcrumbs in the corner of her mouth, “Wait, what school did you go to?”  
“Brightmoon High, why?”  
Catra would have never guessed it until she squealed in delight, “No way! I did too! That explains why I know you from somewhere, weren’t you in Ms. Weaver’s class?”  
“God please no, don’t mention that torturer’s name. But yeah, I was.”

That teacher had made the Latina’s life a living hell, she had been sent off to the principal so many times for minor mistakes like not having done any homework because her adoptive parents had been fighting deep into the night or...well, having called the teacher names that weren’t really appropriate. But hell she had deserved every single one. Hearing her name made her shudder in disgust but still tried it for the sake of this blonde dork who had come barging into her life.  
“We had an English class together, remember? You were always sitting in the last row trying not to be noticed when we were supposed to study,” she had explained, noticing the look of hurt on her face and quickly changing the course of the conversation. And hell, she was good at it. Of course, Catra had met her before, she had even played in their school’s theater together.  
“No.Way. Remember how we had to play in Robin Hood because we were “so talented”?” she had asked with a light in her eyes as she saw the mutual excitement in her.   
“Of course! You played the Sheriff, didn’t you? Your voice fits the role perfectly!”

Catra laughed as she remembered the silly costumes and makeup they were required to wear before she took a quick bite out of her baked fish and replied, “Well your everything fits your role. Especially that red robe, it’s your color.”  
Adora covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled, small tears of happiness in the corners of her eyes, “If you ever saw my wardrobe from the inside, red is basically everything I wear. This,” she pointed at her dress, “Is an exception.”  
“A beautiful exception,” the brunette had thought aloud, earning a blush as she realized she had said her mind out loud, immediately feeling the warmth rush to her face. Even now, days after this meeting her cheeks still flushed in the thought of her expression.  
“I- You know what? Here.” The blonde had grabbed her hand and pulled out her lipstick, quickly scribbling a series of numbers on Catra’s soft skin. A telephone number.   
“You do know I have a cellphone, right?” she had laughed in response, the red in her face still not disappearing. The woman had laughed again, “It’s more exciting this way. I have a meeting soon but…you can leave me a message if you want to.”  
“Does that mean you- Did you just make this a date?”  
“Possibly. Remember, the name’s Adora but you can call me anytime.”  
And with these words, she had slammed a few dollars on the table and rushed out into the slowly dissipating rain. Catra had looked after her, how she stumbled on her way towards the bus station, quickly jumping into the next vehicle that was already waiting for her. The numbers on the back of her hand were still warm from her touch and the first thing she had done was to save them on her phone. She didn’t even have to pay as she soon realized, the thirty dollars on the table were more than enough to pay both of their meals and give the waiter a big tip. Catra was about to leave as a weird color caught the corner of her eye. In the corner of the seat Adora had been sitting on, something rested like an invitation, her pink umbrella.

“Okay you cute dork, I’m going to look for a parking lot. Talk to you in a second. Where do we meet?” she asked as the address came close enough to walk to, all she had to do was to leave this damn car somewhere.  
“Uhm, 35th west, at the crossing with the 29th,” she answered, audibly excited for the evening.  
The Latina smiled as she spotted a free space right next to a green tree casting a shadow onto the spot as if it was pointing it out. Quickly veering into it, she pulled out her keys before checking her light makeup in the mirror above her face.  
“No worries, I’ll be there in a second,” she shrieked and fixed one of her wild strands of short hair before shutting off her phone. She was glad for having cut it so short, had it been longer it would have taken her hours for the styling. Right now, all she had to do was brush through it to achieve her usual messy look. Straightening the red jacket around her shoulder she reached for the door’s handle, jumping out of the car like a leopard. Checking her looks one last time in her reflection, she turned around to walk down the street, following the signs overhead as if in a trance.

Her first thought as she saw Adora was wow, one word, three letters, pure amazement. She looked even better than she had on their first date. Her dress was more elegant, a pure dream of white and gold, with the latter surrounding a heart-shaped space revealing parts of her cleavage. The blonde had weaved a single hairpin into her hair, making her look all the more elegant and hot in Catra's eyes. It was that moment when she stared down at herself, at the casual clothing she had chosen for this date. Looking at Adora she realized she was hopelessly underdressed.

"Oh, fu-"


	2. Quick question

Right now, I have a couple of One-Shot ideas in their start holes. The thing is, as soon as I start one, I see another opportunity to take. Therefore I have two drafts that stop somewhere in the middle of the story with about 1000 words each, simply waiting to be finished once I find the strength to do so. I could, however, post them as unfinished pieces. Please let me know in the comments if I should do that rather than finishing the drafts and upload them when they are completely fleshed out.   
Also, I apologize for the occasional disappearances and breaks in between chapters, school is a pain in the backside right now and I have to teach a whole lot of stuff to myself as well as finish a few longer tasks for homework, so, please forgive me.


End file.
